


I Bought You Because You’re Cute

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto wants to know where the condom is, Chains, Cock Rings, Collars, Dubious Consent, Food Play, I know main is KurooxKageyama but this chapter has a load bunch of AkaKageBoku, It is about pleasing Kuroo-sama, Kageyama is super cute, M/M, Main is KurooxKageyama, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mutiple Pets, Oh god, Or maybe a piece of steak, Pet AU!, Possessive Behavior, Suga is pretty devious tbh, Tag says OikawaxKageyama but Kuroo says no, Voyeurism, Well - Freeform, When you want to be a pea, i think, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo, a member of the elite, has finally decided to obtain a pet, and once he laid eyes on Kageyama, he simply knew he had to be his. </p><p>__________________</p><p> <br/>Kuroo tugged a little on the chain, causing Kageyama to wince. “Well, Kageyama, I own you now,” he stated, smirking devilishly. “Please refer to me as ‘Master’ or ‘Kuroo-sama.’” His eyes closed as he tilted his head to smile at Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroo clucked his tongue, his cat-like eyes sweeping across each cage he passed by. He pressed his hands deeper into his pockets as he stopped in front of a cage. He couldn’t help but tug the side of his mouth into a lopsided smirk.

His cobalt eyes gazed down a near-naked form that was huddled in the back corner of the cage. The figure looked up, capturing Kuroo’s gaze with a roughened, slightly hardened look. The male shifted, making Kuroo note how thin he was. The short, black hair of the male framed his pale, white face.

“I want this one,” Kuroo suddenly demanded, turning slightly to the side to catch the attention of a man standing idly not too far away. He glanced at the caged male after seeing him jolt.

The worker walked over, taking a quick, non-committal glance at the person that Kuroo motioned towards. “Him?” he asked, rubbing his chin. “That one isn’t cheap.”

“I’ll pay whatever price,” Kuroo promptly responded, grinning slyly as he turned to face the shivering male.

Kageyama only had a few minutes to collect himself before a pair of men roughly threw open the door to his cage, stepping in to grab Kageyama by his arms. He began to put up a struggle, but the men were undeniably stronger. His vision blackened after a strip of cloth was placed over his eyes. The men whispered something, and suddenly Kageyama’s mouth and nose were covered. He let out muffled shouts, only remembering a sickly sweet smell before losing consciousness.

* * *

 

Kageyama awoke, feeling warmth enveloping him. He stirred more, his eyes beginning to open, allowing light to filter through his pupils. Realization suddenly dawned on him, and he jerked forward only to find his head pulled back down. Panic filled his veins, and his breaths came out in short pants. His muscles tensed and he carefully reached up to finger his neck, only to find a leather collar. Eyes wide, Kageyama finally took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of a nest of blankets in the center of a large room. A bed stood off to the side.

Carefully, Kageyama moved to sit on his knees, causing a rattling sound to echo in his ears. _What?_ His fingers found purchase on cold metal, and his brows couldn’t help but furrow together. He shifted once again, his eyes following the chain to a post at the edge of the pile of blankets.

_What the fuck?_

As Kageyama set forth to try and rid himself of the collar around his neck, the door swung open and Kuroo casually waltzed in. Kageyama froze, his hands still at his collar as he stared at the taller male cautiously. In turn, Kuroo eyed Kageyama as he reached up to loosen his tie.

“You’re awake,” Kuroo commented, staying near the door.

Kageyama remained silent, clenching the blanket beneath his hands, and found himself internally glad that he was at least clothed. He wore a pair of black shorts and a white box-cut top that swallowed his thin figure.

Kuroo clucked his tongue and slowly began approaching Kageyama.

The raven-haired male immediately tensed, anger pooling in his stomach. He hated this world. He hated being born for the purpose of being a “pet” for another human being. He hated this concept, and like _hell_ was he ever going to let this man have his way with him.

Kuroo stopped short in front of the sitting male, and he knelt down so that they were at eye level.

“Do you have a name?” Kuroo asked, never letting his gaze falter.

Averting his eyes, Kageyama turned away. He couldn't help but be intimidated by the man in front of him. Suddenly, his neck was yanked forward, causing him to glare daggers at Kuroo in order to hide the tears filling the corners of his eyes from the stinging pain.

“Hmm, I’ll name you Mr. GrumpyPants,” Kuroo announced jokingly, the chain still in his hand. He watched the male in front of him glower. _Cute._ “Unless you have a name you would prefer me to call you by?”

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek. “Kageyama,” he muttered. “Kageyama Tobio,” he bit out, well aware of how disrespectful he sounded.

Kuroo tugged a little on the chain, causing Kageyama to wince. “Well, Kageyama, I own you now,” he stated, smirking devilishly. “Please refer to me as ‘Master’ or ‘Kuroo-sama.’” His eyes closed as he tilted his head to smile at Kageyama.

A sick feeling formed in his chest, and Kageyama was half-minded to spit in Kuroo’s face. He held his tongue as Kuroo stood up, walking over to the post to unchain him. Once Kuroo had the chain freely in his hand, he beckoned for Kageyama to stand up and follow him.

“I’m hosting a dinner party tonight,” Kuroo started, giving a sideways glance at Kageyama. “And _you’re_ the special guest.”

* * *

 

Kageyama sat uncomfortably, doing his best to keep his hands from covering his face or rolling himself into a ball. Kuroo had specifically threatened – told him that he was forbidden from covering his face or he would be “punished.” Yet, it was damn embarrassing to be put on display in front of the guests on an elevated platform while being chained to yet another post. He knew his face was beyond red, and all he could do was sit awkwardly and avert his gaze from the people in front of him.

Suga cut a piece of his steak and speared it on his fork. “Isn’t this unnecessary?” he asked casually, looking at Kuroo before briefly glancing at Kageyama.

Kuroo laughed. “You guys said that you wanted to see him, though!” He picked up his glass to take a sip of wine.

Daichi smiled at Suga sympathetically before patting him on the shoulder. “You should bring him, err-“

“Kageyama Tobio,” Kuroo filled in, knowing that his guests hadn’t exactly memorized his pet’s name yet.

“Yes, sorry,” Daichi apologized. “You should bring Kageyama over to meet Hinata sometime. I’m sure they would get along,” he suggested, attempting to steer the conversation from potentially treacherous waters.

“Hmm, yeah, they could put on a show for us,” Oikawa commented, eyes narrowing in amusement.

Kuroo waved his hand. “I haven’t trained him yet,” he stated, eyeing Kageyama as talked. “He’d be boring to watch.”

Kageyama scowled at the insult, though he knew little of what they were talking about.

Bokuto let out a loud whine. “Akaashi~, why don’t we get a pet too?” he asked, turning to plead to a pretty, black-haired male next to him.

“No,” Akaashi answered curtly, causing the others at the table to snicker.

“Ehhh!?” Bokuto cried out, his eyes automatically tearing up. “Please, Akaashi!”

Akaashi sighed before turning to Bokuto. “Bokuto, you’re too rough. You would kill the pet when you train it.”

Bokuto perked up at Akaashi’s explanation before quickly smiling. He leaned closer to Akaashi before saying. “Are you saying you’re the only one who can handle me, or are you just jealous?”

Akaashi merely returned Bokuto’s jeer with a glare. He promptly turned back to his food before loudly stating, “No sex for you tonight.”

Suga couldn’t help but chuckle, seeing Bokuto deflate and turn to start picking at the food on his plate.

Oikawa eyed Iwaizumi from the corner of his eyes, noticing that the other was busy eating. “Hey, Kuroo, do you mind if I feed Tobio-chan? He looks famished,” Oikawa pointed out.

Iwaizumi shot the brunette a tempered look. He jabbed Oikawa’s side before saying, “We have two pets, Asskawa. Don’t pick on one that isn’t yours.”

“Bu-“

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi interjected. “I already know what that look on your face means.”

Kuroo pushed back his chair before standing up. “Oikawa is right,” Kuroo hummed mischievously. He picked up his plate and walked around to where Kageyama sat. “I should feed him,” he finished, reaching out to pull on the chain connected to Kageyama’s collar.

Kageyama resisted slightly as Kuroo pulled on the chain. He gritted his teeth and tensed when Kuroo reached out to stroke his cheek. Kuroo’s hand was warm, but his expression was frightening.

“Now, now,” Kuroo cooed, moving his hand to lightly grip Kageyama’s chin. “Be a good little boy and eat some food, okay?”

The group at the table fell silent, waiting to see what Kageyama’s reaction would be.

“Don't be too rough with him,” Suga warned, keeping a stern expression. He and Daichi had always treasured their pet, Hinata, and were quick to condone pet abuse.

Daichi placed a hand gently on Suga’s thigh, giving him a squeeze. The silver-haired male simply huffed and looked away.

Kuroo picked up a glob of mashed potatoes on his finger, using his hand that was on Kageyama’s chin to prompt the male’s mouth open. Kageyama gritted his teeth. This was too _humiliating._ Jerking his head away, Kageyama managed to escape from Kuroo’s grasp. He didn’t even need to look to sense the disdain radiating off from Kuroo. Before Kuroo could roughly pull on Kageyama’s chain, however, Suga stood up and crept towards the platform.

“See, he doesn’t like it rough,” Suga commented, his eyes warm as he connected gazes with Kageyama.

Kuroo watched Kageyama shrink away from the silver-haired male. His mouth thinned into a grimace as Suga stepped up closer to Kageyama.

“He’ll learn soon enough,” Kuroo countered, letting a hand rest on his hip. “I just got him after all.”

Suga gently reached out with both hands before grasping the sides of Kageyama’s head, to the raven-head’s dismay. “Look, he’s scared,” Suga murmured, softly stroking Kageyam’s cheeks. He allowed himself to smirk slightly upon seeing a flush of red blossom on the boy’s pale cheeks.

Suga reached over to Kuroo’s plate and picked up a single pea. Kageyama attempted to pull away, but Suga’s free hand wrapped around the back of his head, preventing him from doing so. He kept his mouth shut. Is _this_ what these people found enjoyable?

Smiling, Suga held up the pea for Kageyama. “This is your treat, Kageyama,” Suga informed, keeping his voice light and friendly. His eyes suddenly narrowed. “You’ll get this if you properly please your master.” He watched Kageyama attempt to squirm away and as Kuroo huffed while crossing his arms. “Shall I teach you?”

This man was terrifying. He certainly didn’t come off as it, like Kuroo did, but there was something inherently telling Kageyama to not trust this man. However, he was too afraid to say “no” or even shake his head.

“Good boy,” Suga whispered, leaning closer to Kageyama.

Daichi watched with mild interest, already used to Suga’s scary switch that turned on in various situations. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa seemed shocked at the usually docile male’s actions, and Bokuto was raptured by the interaction. Akaashi could only roll his eyes at the scene, devising ways to tell Bokuto that _no, this does not mean getting a pet would be fun._ Though he had to admit that Kuroo got his hands on quite a cute one.

Suga took the pea and pressed it into the corner of Kageyama’s mouth, feeling the male tense beneath his hands. He stared into dark blue orbs as he rolled the pea from one end of Kageyama’s mouth to the center. Using his thumb, he pressed the pea in between the lips, slightly annoyed when he was met with resistance.

“Open up, Kageyama,” Suga quietly commanded.

Panic filled Kageyama, and he quickly debated whether or not he should obey. He felt Suga’s thumb press harder on his mouth, and he dared a sideways glance at Kuroo, who seemed to be silently beckoning him to listen to Suga. Slowly, Kageyama loosened his jaws. He saw Suga smile before feeling his thumb push in the pea. Kageyama had assumed that Suga would pull away, but his thumb followed the pea. He struggled, feeling Suga’s thumb massage his tongue and mash the pea against his teeth.

“Don’t bite me,” Suga warned, quite content in making a mess of Kageyama’s mouth.

“Or _I’ll_ punish you,” a voice purred in his ear.

Suga looked up to see Kuroo leaning behind Kageyama. He smiled and looked back down to Kageyama. “Don't displease your master, Kageyama.”

Kageyama did his best to muster a glare, but Suga pressed painfully down on his tongue. He looked past Suga’s shoulders to see the stares of the other guests. He wanted to die. This was too much.

“Suck.”

Kageyama looked back to Suga, who was staring down at him expectantly. He could feel himself trembling as he applied pressure to the thumb in his mouth. If he obeyed, than this would be over quicker, right? Suga pulled out his thumb with a pop, looking very satisfied. Using his clean hand, he rubbed away the tears that had escaped Kageyama’s eyes.

“That’s right,” Suga said. “You did great.”

“Yes, very good,” Kuroo added, placing a comforting hand on Kageyama’s shoulders.

Kageyama swallowed nervously, feeling the mushy pea flow down his esophagus. He had no idea that tears were collecting in his eyes. He flinched when Suga reached out to pat his head.

“Hey, let me teach him too.”

Kageyama had little time to react before a hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him towards a familiar brunette. The chain attached to his collar rattled, and he felt it pull taut. He recognized the man as the one who started this whole, “Let’s feed Kageyama” thing. Oikawa smiled as he hovered over the smaller male. There was a piece of meat between his teeth. Staring up in confusion, Kageyama watched as Oikawa cheerfully pointed at the piece of meat before he leaned in closer. Kageyama flushed and tried to pull away, but Oikawa had a strong hold on him.

“Tooru,” Kuroo growled, obvious in his distaste for what was going on.

Oikawa merely winked before leaning even closer to Kageyama.

Kageyama pushed against Oikawa’s chest. He didn’t like this. He had enough. _This_ was too much. He closed his eyes, refusing to see Oikawa’s glare and the disappointment that was apparent on his face.

“K-Kuroo!” Kageyama choked out.

Kageyama gasped, feeling himself being torn away from Oikawa’s grasp.

“Enough.”

Oikawa pulled the rest of the meat into his mouth and nonchalantly threw up his hands. “Ah, sorry,” he apologized. “I got carried away.”

“You stupid idiot,” Iwaizumi scolded from the table. “I told you that he’s not your pet.”

Oikawa pouted. “But Refreshing-kun did it!”

Iwaizumi shot the brunette another glare as Suga returned to his seat next to Daichi.

“Did you have fun?” Daichi asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Suga nodded in response.

Kageyama found his face buried in Kuroo’s chest. He noticed that the other male smelled of mint as if he had just come out of the shower. In all honesty, he’d rather not be cuddled up next to Kuroo, but as of right now, he had little choice. Kageyama couldn’t help but relax a little, though, as Kuroo stroked a hand through his hair, allowing his fingernails to gently scrape against his scalp.

Akaashi stood up, tugging Bokuto with him. “We have an appointment tomorrow morning with a client,” he explained while turning to Kuroo. “Thanks for inviting us, and for…the entertainment.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but grin and wave as the duo left. The other four were just as quick to take their leave, with Oikawa suggesting that Kuroo let “Tobio-chan” over to play sometime. At that, Kuroo couldn’t help but tell the flirtatious brunette to “fuck off.” Oikawa seemed too interested in _his_ pet.

Kuroo looked down to see that Kageyama had fallen asleep on him. He reached out and gently stroked the side of Kageyama’s cheek with the back of his hand, noting that the skin was very pale. Sighing, he picked up the smaller male, holding him against his chest as he left the dining room.

* * *

 

Kageyama awoke to the familiar feeling of once again being enveloped in comforting warmness as well as the sound of people talking and laughing. He suddenly froze and jolted awake, pivoting forward blindly. A pair of arms circled around him, pulling him back into the warmth and his body switched to the “flight” mode and he squirmed and shouted, trying to break away from whatever was grabbing him.

“Shhhh, Kageyama!” a familiar voice whispered.

Kageyama couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing, and he felt the arms around him tighten while a hand was rubbing comforting circles on his side. He was abruptly turned around and came face to face with Kuroo, who caressed both sides of Kageyama’s face.

“It’s just me,” he said slowly. Kuroo waited until the wild look in Kageyama’s eyes dissipated before letting his hands drop to Kageyama’s waist. “Sorry, you fell asleep so I brought you back to the room.”

Kageyama stared hard at Kuroo before finally nodding. He was still unused to being treated nicely, though he questioned every single “nice” act that Kuroo committed. Kuroo gently turned him back around, noticing that the smaller male was strangely compliant to his physical touches. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up a tray before setting it in Kageyama’s lap.

“I know you didn’t get to eat, so I saved you some food,” Kuroo explained after seeing Kageyama’s confused look. “Relax. I won’t do anything. Training is over.” _For now._

Picking up a spoon, Kageyama slowly dug into his food, allowing himself to recline a bit against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo let his arms fall to his sides, and he sat propped up against the bed’s headboard, giving himself a comfortable position to watch the TV.

It wasn’t long before Kageyama finished the food, after all, he had very little to eat at the facility and had only eaten a pea since coming to Kuroo’s. He shifted, and attempted to put the tray back on to the table, but Kuroo grabbed the tray from him.

Making sure that Kageyama was looking at him, he hummed, “Let me.”

Kageyama let go, reluctantly, and watched Kuroo set the tray down.

“Come here,” Kuroo commanded, still relaxed against the headboard.

Kageyama quirked a brow. “I’m already here.”

Kuroo grinned. _He’s too cute._ “No, come closer, _Kageyama,_ ” Kuroo murmured, opening his arms slightly in a welcoming gesture.

Kageyama crept closer to Kuroo, only half-surprised when the taller male swept him up in his arms. He settled against Kuroo’s chest, hands doing all they could to ensure that there was at least minimal space between them.

He allowed Kuroo to stare at him for a few moments before asking, “Where’s the chain?” That was one of the first things that Kageyama had noticed while he was eating. Although the chain was gone, he still sported the leather collar.

“I took it off so you could sleep,” Kuroo answered. He fingered the hem of Kageyama’s top before tugging him closer. “I could put it back on if that’s what you really want.”

Kageyama looked away in disgust and pushed against Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo’s face turned serious as he asked, “Did you like what Suga did to you?”

“Who?” Kageyama questioned, tilting his head.

 _Gah, this kid._ “The guy with the silver hair,” Kuroo clarified, moving his hands to rest on Kageyama’s hips. His thumbs rubbed circles over the bone, causing Kageyama to shudder uncomfortably. “Did you enjoy letting him feed you?”

Kageyama’s expression turned to fear, and Kuroo gripped his hips tighter, attempting to comfort him. Instead of vocalizing his utter contempt towards _Suga_ , the raven-head just shook his head.

Kuroo raised a brow. “No? Did you prefer Oikawa then? It seemed like you really wanted him to kiss you,” he teased, watching Kageyama’s face turn red against the flashes of the TV’s light.

“Stop.”

“Hmm, sorry?” Kuroo let out, stopping his ministrations on Kageyama’s hips.

Kageyama shakily met Kuroo’s gaze, faltering at the intensity of it. “I didn’t like it. Any of it,” Kageyama bit out. “I hated it.”

A grin appeared on Kuroo’s face, but Kageyama interpreted it as something menacing. Kuroo’s hand snaked around Kageyama’s neck and he pulled the male closer to him.

“Good boy,” praised Kuroo, to Kageyama’s surprise. “That’s how a pet should act. You should only like what _your_ master does.”

Kageyama blinked.

“Let me hear you say it,” Kuroo whispered, closing in on Kageyama.

Kageyama floundered against Kuroo. Did he really have to say it? His eyes found Kuroo’s and he confirmed that Kuroo was dead serious.

Kuroo let out an exasperated sigh before wrapping a hand around Kageyama’s lower back and roughly pulling him in so that Kageyama fell backward onto the bed. The air left Kageyama’s chest, and for a moment, he was breathless as Kuroo hovered over him. He looked down his body to see that somehow Kuroo had gotten between his legs.

Leaning down to Kageyama’s ear, the taller male whispered, “We could do more. Or we could stop. You know what to say.”

Once again, Kageyama felt a sick feeling invading his body. All of these people were _frightening._ He bit his lip, but that seemed to be a wrong move, because he could see Kuroo’s lip twitch at the motion.

Kageyama turned away, deciding to give in. “K-Kuroo…sama,” Kageyama muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up. _Embarrassing._

Kuroo broke into another smile. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Kageyama’s forehead. Kageyama flinched but was even more surprised when Kuroo got up and left the bed. Immediately Kageyama sat up, once again wary of Kuroo’s intentions.

Kuroo stopped to look at his pet. “You’re sleepy, right? I’ll let you turn in for the night,” he casually said while walking towards the door.

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “W-ha-Where are you sleeping?” he asked, already feeling the shock of having Kuroo’s warmth leave his.

Pausing before he slipped out the door, he stated, “Don’t worry. I’ll see you in the morning, Kageyama.”

Kageyama watched the door close. He hadn’t noticed, but Kuroo had turned off the TV before he had left, and now the room was eerily quiet. He clutched the covers in one hand. It was dark. It was scary. And he was alone. His chest suddenly seized, and Kageyama couldn’t help but let out strangled gasps. _He hated this._

* * *

 

Kuroo smirked as he leaned on the door outside of the room. He could hear Kageyama sobbing, and felt satisfaction from the noise. Pushing off of the door, Kuroo walked down the hallway to a guest bedroom.

His pet needed to learn that he _needed him._

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be around 300 words, and as you can see...it is not 300 words. My non-Haikyuu friend picked two random characters by my asking, and I ended up writing a KurooxKageyama fic. This is pretty new ground for me, and I apologize if you were looking for something...more...
> 
> Well, thank you very much for reading! I am so not supposed to be working on this right now, but I've always wanted to try my hand at a Pet AU!
> 
> Come visit me at my tumblr! (Although I don't do much hehe...)
> 
> \- Shiragiku


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY!
> 
> PLEASE THANK THE FOLLOWING COMMENTERS:
> 
> GalaxyEyedQueen, Frostiron_OTP, SierraClefairy, logo, Nyuex, and crychan as well as two anons! 
> 
> Their comments eventually got this little...thing...planted in my mind, so do thank them. (Also...check out their works too, yo.)

Kageyama awoke slowly, his eyes feeling sore and puffy as he attempted to open them. He rubbed at them and found that they were crusty with dried eye boogers. A heavy feeling settled in his chest as he glanced around, finding that Kuroo had not returned. In the midst of his crying session, Kageyama had surrounded himself with pillows and cocooned himself in the sheets. He pried himself out of his soft prison and peeked around.

Memories from last night were still fresh in his mind and he couldn’t help but shudder from them. He berated himself for being so weak. _So weak that he cried._ Telling himself that he needed to devise some sort of escape plan, Kageyama swung his legs over the side of the bed and was just about to get up when the door slowly swung open.

“Glad to see you are awake, Kageyama,” Kuroo greeted.

Kageyama looked up, fear making him still almost immediately. He kept quiet but blinked at Kuroo. There was a deep hatred that Kageyama held for the man.

Kuroo looked disinterestedly at Kageyama. He opened the door wider and leaned against the frame. Kageyama tensed, expecting Kuroo to approach him, but both men stayed in their respective positions.

“I have business to be attending to today, so I can’t play with you,” Kuroo informed, a smug look gracing his facial features.

Kageyama snorted and looked off to the side. He didn’t need Kuroo to _play_ with him. That was the absolute _last_ thing that he needed.

Kuroo closed his eyes, withholding a sigh. _I just need to push him a little more._

“Be good while I’m gone,” Kuroo said, pushing off of the doorframe and idly waving his hand. “Or they’ll be punishment.”

_I want to break you._

Kageyama flinched at Kuroo’s last statement and turned back just in time to see Kuroo’s retreating figure. He fiddled with the sheets wondering if this was some sort of joke. Kageyama would have expected Kuroo to do _something,_ anything really, but he just left him alone. He could not decide whether or not Kuroo’s newfound boredom with him was a good or bad thing.

Huffing, Kageyama slipped off of the bed, the bare skin of the bottom of his feet hitting the cold floor. He approached the doorway but was effectively halted by the appearance of two maids, both dressed appropriately in their black and white outfits. Kageyama quirked a brow, as the outfits were surprisingly very modest.

“Kageyama-sama,” they greeted in unison.

Kageyama took a step back in surprise by the level of respect that they addressed him with. “Yes?”

“Please follow us,” one maid, with brown braided pigtails, said. “We will help you get ready for the day.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but follow along when both of the maids grabbed hold of his arms on either side and began leading him down the hallway. He could try to struggle, but really, these women were _strong._ Kageyama found that a bit disconcerting.

He was led down a series of hallways where the trio arrived in front of a grand entrance to a bathroom. Kageyama was disgusted by the flowery smell that permeated the air, and a quick glance around told him that the bath was already drawn and ready for him. The maids stripped Kageyama so fast, that he barely registered the action. He did not have time to act embarrassed and cover himself, for the maids had shoved him into the bathtub. Kageyama was grateful that it was warm.

“Sorry, Kageyama-sama,” the other maid said while she poured a sweet smelling liquid onto his head before roughly massaging it into his hair. “We were told to get you prepared for the day _quickly._ ”

Kageyama glanced at her from his peripheral and saw that she had short blonde hair. “Prepared for what?” he asked, careful to avoid getting soap in his mouth.

The blonde maid stared back at him before answering simply, “The day’s activities, of course.”

Kageyama was about to respond when one of the maids dumped a bucket of water on his head. His eyes closed instinctively, and he wiped the water away from them before opening. He spotted floating pink things in the water and he reached out to pick up one.

_Petals?_ he thought. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

Kageyama endured the maids continued rough clean up before he was pulled from the bathtub and wrapped in a large, white, and fluffy towel. The pigtail maid slipped a long t-shirt like top over Kageyama’s head while the blonde one directed him to a chair. Kageyama couldn’t help but grimace as the blonde maid snipped at his hair while simultaneously styling it.

“Don’t tell me you are going to add makeup as well,” Kageyama muttered as the blonde maid finished up with his hair.

Both maids laughed, causing Kageyama to grimace.

“What?” he asked, his tone obviously bitter.

The blonde maid chuckled. “Oh no, we won’t be giving you makeup,” she giggled.

Scowling, Kageyama asked, “And why is that?” What he really wanted to ask, however, was what exactly was so funny.

“Kuroo-sama said you were ‘too pure and angelic’ for makeup,” the pigtail braid said, covering her mouth with her hand as she too laughed.

Kageyama’s mouth fell open at the statement and he immediately blushed. Calling a guy “pure and angelic” was degrading. Add that to the list of things that he hated about stupid _Kuroo-sama._

The blonde maid pulled Kageyama up to his feet. “Come now, we’ve prepared breakfast for you as well,” she said, allowing the other maid to lead the way.

Regardless of Kageyama’s mindset, his stomach embarrassingly gurgled at the thought of food, causing the maids to giggle more. He sighed but allowed himself to follow along. He’ll eat, and then he’ll somehow find a way to escape.

Kageyama found his mouth drooling at the food laid out before him. It seemed as if Kuroo had an affinity for sweets because there was an array of French toast, what looked like Belgian waffles, and assorted prepared fruit. There was a tiered platter of pastries, and honestly, Kageyama had little idea of where to start.

He stared curiously at the blonde maid. “Kuroo is allowing me to eat this?” he asked.

The blonde maid pouted before replying, “You should address the master as Kuroo-sama, and of course!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at her reprimand before settling down in a chair and reaching out for the pastries. He was going to gain at least 10 pounds if not more after he finished breakfast, and he was going to do it with no shame.

The maids were set on getting to know Kageyama, and he did his best to politely reply to all of their inquiries. He wondered how the two maids could have such high praise of Kuroo. Did he not sexually harass them on the occasion? Or were they the type to enjoy it?

Soon after breakfast, a butler entered the dining area. He looked well-aged, and a pair of glasses sat high on the bridge of his nose. The maids immediately stood and curtsied towards him.

“Kuroo-sama called and said that Kageyama-sama has an appointment in an hour,” the butler stated.

The pigtailed maid tapped her chin. “Oh, with whom I wonder?” she asked aloud.

“With Akaashi-sama and Bokuto-sama,” he replied, his voice wonderfully calm.

The girls gasped, squealed, and then dramatically grabbed each other’s hands.

“We’re so~ jealous!” they cried in unison.

Kageyama stared at them weirdly, feeling as if he had heard _both_ of those names before. Feeling full and satisfied from the breakfast, however, he put up little struggle when being escorted out of the mansion to a fancy, black suburban. Of course, Kageyama would soon regret not resisting enough.

* * *

 

“Come out, Kageyama-san,” Akaashi purred. He sat in a red velvet armchair, one leg crossed over the others and his hands clasped together in his lap.

Kageyama cursed in his head and he knew his cheeks were more than just merely pink. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed before he tried to compose himself. Roughly tearing back the curtain, Kageyama met Akaashi’s gaze full on, doing his best to not flinch at the intenseness of the Akaashi’s blue-green eyes.

Akaashi felt the side of his mouth tugging into a smirk. “Twirl for me,” he commanded with a flick of his hand.

Kageyama gritted his teeth, and finally averting his gaze, proceeded to stiffly spin around. His hands consciously moved down to tug at the short skirt of the cheongsam that he was wearing. The fabric barely covered his butt and if he were to bend down, he was sure that more than half of his poor butt would be exposed. The worst part of the outfit to Kageyama was that he was refused the comfort of any sort of underwear. The red dress, detailed with gold phoenixes, contrasted starkly with Kageyama’s pale skin, and that only seemed to please Akaashi even more.

“I like it,” Akaashi finally stated. He leaned an arm on the armrest of the chair before leaning his chin on it. “But go ahead and try on the next one.”

“Why the fu-“

“Language,” Akaashi interrupted.

Kageyama glared at Akaashi. “Why do I have to _wear_ these _stupid_ outfits?” he snapped.

Akaashi reached over to an end table near him and picked up a glass of wine. He casually sipped from it before finally saying, “You’ll need to somehow please Kuroo-san.” Akaashi paused before adding, “Especially with that attitude of yours.”

Cheeks flushing, even more, Kageyama quickly turned around to the changing room, tugging the curtain roughly closed. He pulled off the dress just as a servant brought in the next outfit that he was supposed to try on. Kageyama’s mouth fell open, and he gaped at the garment in his hands like a fish. _Did this even count as an outfit?_

Kageyama felt scared for a moment as he tried to put on the concoction of straps. He tried to carefully analyze it, but that didn’t even do much for him. There were way too many loops, and honestly, his legs could go almost anywhere. He tried to pull it on again, but he was sure that he was doing it wrong.

“Kageyama-san, are you ready?” Akaashi asked.

Kageyama felt incredibly annoyed, as he took Akaashi’s question as the other male mocking him. He let the “outfit” fall the ground before gritting out, “No.”

Kageyama could hear Akaashi chuckling, and he hastily picked up the garment.

“I’m giving you 10 seconds before I’m coming in, Kageyama-san,” Akaashi warned, his tone not giving away how amused he was at the current situation.

Panicking, Kageyama had a break through with the pile of straps he was holding, as he embarrassingly realized that the largest loop was utilized to wrap _around_ his butt and not _cover_ it. Adding on to that, not even his forward private part would be covered! A single strap ran up his abdomen and split into two sections that wrapped around his pecs as well as upper back, ending with a perfect collar that he had to snap around his neck.

“Three, two, one…”

Kageyama had managed to attach the collar and rush to the curtain just before Akaashi pulled it back. He stopped Akaashi’s hands, causing Akaashi to pause in surprise.

“Ten seconds is up,” Akaashi said. “Are you done?”

“Y-Yes,” Kageyama stuttered, his chest rapidly rising and falling. “It’s on.”

Akaashi smiled, took a step back, and then crossed his arms. “So, show me,” he commanded, already knowing what Kageyama would be coming out in.

Saying that he didn’t want to would certainly not cut it, he knew. Kageyama held the curtain, thinking of anything that he could do to keep him from leaving the safe haven that he thought now of as the changing room. He closed his eyes and rapidly went through various scenarios in his head, but mostly he thought about why exactly he was in this situation. Why did he have to be treated this way?

Akaashi reached out to grab Kageyama’s hand that was still clutching the curtain tightly. He pried it back a little just so he could peek at Kageyama’s face. Just as he had thought before, Kageyama was cute. _Deliciously cute._

“D-Do I have to?” Kageyama finally asked. Akaashi’s hand felt like it was burning his, and it took all of his self-control not to jerk back in disgust.

“I want to see everything,” Akaashi answered. He let go of Kageyama’s hand and casually walked back to the couch before gently plopping himself down. “Think of this as part of your training, Kageyama-san.”

There was that word again, and Kageyama was left feeling frustrated. What exactly was he training for? What kind of entertainment did these people expect of him? Or did they just want to see him die from shame?

Kageyama’s body tensed. He slowly reached out to grab the curtain once more, deciding that he’s already put on so many of Akaashi’s ridiculous outfits. Even though this one was beyond ridiculous, what was the worst that Akaashi could do? With that somewhat positive thought in mind, Kageyama shoved the curtain aside, and in the brief first seconds that Akaashi was allowed to see him, he stood confidently. However, the gleam in Akaashi’s eyes unnerved him and he timidly took a half step back.

Akaashi whistled lowly before beckoning Kageyama with a finger, saying, “Come over here.”

Kageyama covered his cock with his hands and slowly made his way over to where Akaashi sat. Akaashi clucked his tongue, making Kageyama look at him and he very well knew what Akaashi wanted. Kageyama threw his head up to look at the ceiling as he removed his hands, forcing them to his sides while they formed fists.

Akaashi stood up from his chair and started circling Kageyama, making small hums of approval as he continued his appraisal. Kageyama turned to glare at Akaashi, momentarily forgetting the situation he was in.

“Can I change now?” he asked, his fists lightly clenching and unclenching.

Akaashi paused behind Kageyama, reaching out to place a hand on his right shoulder and slowly, sensually, sliding it across the tops of his shoulders and neck to his left side.

Kageyama shuddered and he half turned to throw off Akaashi’s hand. He steeled his gaze before once again asking, “Can I change now?”

Akaashi chuckled, but the atmosphere quickly changed when he shot out an arm to wrap around Kageyama’s waist, effectively pulling him in. “No, we are going to move on to your next lesson,” he answered, keeping an easy hold on Kageyama.

There was little height difference between the two males, but Kageyama could tell that for some reason - definitely unknown to him – Akaashi was much stronger, and his presence was intimidating.

Akaashi wrapped his other arm around Kageyama’s waist as he used his previous hand to trail a finger up and down Kageyama’s spine. He listened to Kageyama gasp and held him tight even as hands pushed against his chest.

“Do you know the most important task that a pet must do?” Akaashi asked, keeping his gaze leveled with Kageyama’s even though the other male was desperately avoiding his eyes.

Kageyama stubbornly shook his head while he inwardly debated on if he should knee Akaashi’s jewels and make a run for it.

Akaashi leaned forward, feeling Kageyama stiffen in his arms, as he whispered in his ear, “Above all, it’s to please his master.”

Kageyama jolted when he felt a hand grope his ass, but that just made him press against Akaashi’s chest. He turned his head to look at Akaashi who was now resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. “But you aren’t my master,” he retorted, sensing a panic wave through him as the hand on his ass pinched one of his cheeks.

Akaashi’s eyes widened slightly before he smirked. The hand that had been groping Kageyama’s ass moved to grab the back of Kageyama’s head as Akaashi leaned in placing a chaste kiss on Kageyama’s lips. “Then just pretend,” he murmured, fully taking advantage of Kageyama’s surprised expression from the previous kiss to move in for a second.

Kageyama was beyond horrified when he felt Akaashi kissing him, and his little gasps seemed only to cheer Akaashi on. Once Akaashi finally pulled away, Kageyama forced his head on Akaashi’s chest so he could avoid any more surprise kisses.

“I-I don’t think we should do this,” Kageyama muttered lamely, refusing to meet Akaashi’s eyes.

Akaashi leaned back, gently grabbing Kageyama’s chin and tilting his head up so he could see how flushed his cheeks were. “Do you want to please Kuroo-san?” he asked.

_Please him?_ Kageyama thought to himself. Why should he? Kuroo was so cold to him this morning, but he did save him from that one brunette.

“Do you want to make Kuroo-san happy?” Akaashi continued, lowering both of his hands to Kageyama’s lower back and guiding him to the couch while keeping Kageyama face to face with himself.

_Make him happy?_ Kageyama shook his head, unknowingly letting himself be led by Akaashi’s experienced hands.

Akaashi felt the back of his knees hit the chair, and he was silently glad that Bokuto insisted on getting extra large cushions. He sat down slowly and pulled a shivering, naked Kageyama onto his lap so that Kageyama was straddling him. Akaashi went back to gently stroking Kageyama’s back, attempting to calm him.

“You want to please Kuroo-san, Kageyama,” Akaashi whispered lowly, switching tactics as he leaned forward to place an open mouth kiss to Kageyama’s neck. “Say it,” he commanded.

Kageyama felt so confused as he tried to distract himself from Akaashi’s gentle touches. “I want…hng!” he started, but let out a surprised gasp when Akaashi nipped at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Hmm, what did you say?” Akaashi asked again. This time, he moved his hands and trailed them to massage Kageyama’s hips. He looked down to see Kageyama’s hardening shaft and couldn’t help but tug one side of his mouth into a smirk.

Kageyama leaned forward, gripping tightly to Akaashi’s shirt as a warm feeling invaded his lower abdomen. He was confused, so confused, but Akaashi’s demands were the only thing reeling in his head.

“Kageyama,” Akaashi called out again, feeling his patience wane. He tentatively traced a finger under Kageyama’s cock, relishing in the shivers it was eliciting. His only disappointment was that Kageyama didn’t seem to be like a moaner. Hopefully, he could change that.

“Akaashi,” Kageyama breathed, his hips moving on their own as he began grinding down in Akaashi’s lap to quench a feeling that was quite unknown to him. “I want…I want Kuroo,” he started, his breath hitching once his cock made contact with Akaashi’s stomach.

“Go on, say it right,” encouraged Akaashi, finally taking hold of Kageyama’s cock and jerking it roughly once.

“Hah…Kuroo-sama,” Kageyama said, his voice seeming on the verge of crying as he tried to press himself further into Akaashi. “Make Kuroo-sama pleased.”

Akaashi smiled and used his free hand to roughly pull in Kageyama for a kiss. Once pulling away, he carefully took in Kageyama’s flushed, wrecked expression before saying, “Good boy, Kageyama. Now for your reward.”

“Ahh! Wait!” Kageyama suddenly cried as Akaashi began earnestly jerking him off. His thighs clamped down on Akaashi’s lap and he buried his head in Akaashi’s neck, letting out a string of quiet moans.

“Aka-ahh, good…feels good,” Kageyama moaned as he felt Akaashi placing more kisses on his neck. He felt as if he might explode from the pleasure and it was scaring him. “I-I can’t, please!”

Akaashi chuckled, knowing that Kageyama was near release and he began to increase the speed of his hand while stroking Kageyama to maximize the pleasure. “You sound so confused,” he purred. “You’re saying you can’t, but it looks like your body can.”

Kageyama could feel his eyes water, but through the pleasure, he found that one thing really bothered him, and that was the straps that were incessantly rubbing up against his skin with every thrust he made of his hips.

“Akaa..shi,” Kageyama murmured, leaning his head on Akaashi’s shoulder so he didn’t have to speak so loudly. “Please take this off,” he pleaded into Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi pulled on the strap near his hip, seeing how red the skin had become from the friction the two were causing. He turned to Kageyama and whispered, “It looks so cute on you, though, Kageyama.”

“Please, it hurts,” Kageyama whined quietly, clenching and unclenching his hands on the back of Akaashi’s shirt. “Akaashi…Akaashi…” he repeated over and over.

Akaashi tsked before reaching up to the back of Kageyama’s neck and easily undoing the latch. The front part of the outfit fell forward and Kageyama sighed in relief. Akaashi undid the latches at the hips to further pull off all the straps before finally dropping it to the floor.

“Just this once because you asked so cutely,” Akaashi said, his tone amused. At this point, he had stopped touching Kageyama and merely watched how Kageyama rocked his hips into him.

Kageyama noticed this too and attempted to grab his cock, but his hand was grabbed and pinned by Akaashi. Flushing, Kageyama stared with pleading eyes at Akaashi, not quite understanding the concept of asking.

“Uh uh,” Akaashi warned. “If you touch yourself without asking your master, he’ll get mad.”

Biting the bottom of his lip, Kageyama leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Akaashi’s lips, successfully surprising the other male. Pulling back a bit, Kageyama whispered, “Please.”

Akaashi was tempted, oh so tempted, to make Kageyama cum right there and then, but then he had to keep reminding himself that he was supposed to be training him, and that was simply not the way to ask a master for pleasure.

“Please, what?” Akaashi tried, grabbing Kageyama’s hips and pressing them down hard on his own.

Kageyama let out a high-pitched, breathy gasp, and with clouded eyes, pleaded, “My d-dick…please touch it.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Akaashi grabbed the back of Kageyama’s neck and kissed him roughly as his free hand fell to Kageyama’s cock. Kageyama tensed upon feeling Akaashi’s hands and he freely moaned into Akaashi’s mouth. Eyes watering from pleasure, Kageyama found that he _loved_ it when Akaashi teased the underside of his dick.

“Are you imagining Kuroo-san’s hand on your cock?” Akaashi asked, tightening his grip every time he reached Kageyama’s base. “Are you getting off from thinking of him doing lewd things to you?”

Kageyama’s eyes suddenly shut closed, and images of sitting nude in Kuroo’s laps filled his mind. It was as if he could feel the bruising grip of Kuroo’s hand on his hips as he rutted endlessly into Kuroo’s other hand. He could imagine the dirty words Kuroo would be whispering into his ear, and for some reason, instead of disgusting him, he felt rather turned on. The warm feeling began to bubble up in his lower abdomen again, and he moaned out Kuroo’s name.

“Ahh…Kuroo-s-sama,” Kageyama moaned, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s neck.

Smirking, Akaashi thought of biting Kageyama’s bare, pale neck, but refrained from doing so. Kageyama’s cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum, acting as a temporary lubricant for his hand. He began to tighten his grip before asking, “Are you close, Kageyama?”

Kageyama nodded his head, his hips moving incessantly, seeking the friction from rubbing against Akaashi’s hand. “Nngh, yes…yes…” Kageyama mumbled, causing Akaashi to chuckle.

Akaashi could feel Kageyama’s thighs tensing and just as he thought Kageyama would come, the door to the room suddenly swung open.

“Hey, Aka-“

“Nnnnaaaaaahhh!” Kageyama cried out, throwing his head back and closing his eyes tight as pleasure shot through him.

Akaashi watched in amusement as strings of cum shot out from Kageyama’s dick, barely missing his face, but landing all over the front of his shirt and coating the hand that he had wrapped around it. He pumped Kageyama through the falling of his climax and supported his body as Kageyama slouched against him. Smiling, he stared at the intruder, bringing up his cum covered hand and slowly sucking on his fingers.

Bokuto’s gaze went from surprised to _pleasantly_ surprised in less than one second flat, and he wasted no time crossing the room to where Akaashi sat with Kageyama in his lap.

“Aww, you started playing without me?” Bokuto whined, leaning down to steal a kiss from Akaashi. He licked his lips. “Not bad.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Did you bring the supplies?”

“Of course!” Bokuto answered, swinging a bag proudly.

“Give him the aphrodisiac, and then let’s carry him to the bedroom,” Akaashi said, looking down to see that Kageyama had not yet passed out, but he was obviously spent.

Bokuto reached into his bag, fumbling a bit, but finally pulled out a clear bottle. He handed it over to Akaashi. “It’s this one, right?” Bokuto asked, not entirely sure of himself.

Akaashi nodded, taking the bottle from Bokuto. Opening up the cap, he took a sip, keeping the sweet liquid in his mouth before tipping up Kageyama’s chin and kissing him. Akaashi left his eyes opened, ensuring that Kageyama drank every sip of the liquid before pulling away with a loud popping noise. He cradled Kageyama’s head in his arms and then looked over at Bokuto who was both blushing and biting his lip.

“Carry him, please,” Akaashi said, and within seconds Bokuto had easily swept up Kageyama in his arms.

Akaashi admired Bokuto’s strength, both in and out of bed, and seeing the ease in which he was carrying Kageyama was quite the turn on for him. He got up, bent down to pick up the bag, and then proceeded to follow Bokuto out of the room. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he hoped that Kageyama would soon be up for round two of their little training regimen.

Kageyama looked up to see a blurry face above him. He could tell that he was being carried somewhere, but before he could commit much energy to getting a bearing on his surroundings, his body jolted from a familiar feeling of heat spreading out throughout his body. He let out a choked gasped, and the arms around him tightened.

“Oh,” Bokuto mumbled as he looked down at Kageyama. “Is it already taking effect?” he wondered aloud.

By the time Bokuto had entered the bedroom, Kageyama’s forehead was dotted with sweat, and his hair lay matted to the top of his head. Akaashi swiftly followed after and placed himself on the bed, now shirtless. He opened his arms, and Bokuto deposited Kageyama into them. Kageyama could barely tell that he was pressed against Akaashi’s bare chest, and instead he immediately wrapped his arms around Akaashi and began thrusting against him once again.

“Akaashi, I feel weird,” Kageyama muttered, though his thrusting had become erratic and weak.

“You’ll feel good soon,” Akaashi promised, bringing up Kageyama’s face and kissing him on the tip of the nose before grabbing him and flipping him over.

Kageyama now sat between Akaashi’s legs with his back to Akaashi’s chest. He was met with the hungry gaze of whom he learned was Bokuto. A shiver ran down his spine, and Kageyama subconsciously brought his knees together.

Bokuto smiled and let out a small, breathy chuckle before he crept closer to the two. “That’s no fun if you close your legs,” Bokuto murmured, placing a hand on both of Kageyama’s knees as he nudged them open.

Kageyama inhaled sharply upon feeling the heat from Bokuto’s hands and he easily let his legs move apart. All he wanted was to be touched, and for some reason, he wanted to touch.

Bokuto moved his head closer to Kageyama’s cock while whispering, “Heh, it’s so cute.” Leaning forward, Bokuto put his hands on the insides of Kageyama’s thighs, opening him up wider before tentatively licking from the base of Kageyama’s cock and slowly making his way up to the head. Bokuto kept his gaze on Kageyama’s face as he swallowed the head, and he had to put pressure on Kageyama’s thighs to keep them open.

The second Kageyama felt his length engulfed in warm wetness, he threw back his head on Akaashi’s shoulders and let out a loud gasp. His hands shot down to grip Bokuto’s hair and already the bubbling feeling in his lower abdomen made him feel so close. Toes curling and uncurling, Kageyama felt his legs shake from the force of wanting to close his legs as Bokuto was using his hands to keep them open.

Akaashi watched with intense interest as Bokuto’s mouth made a perfect “O” as his head bobbed up and down Kageyama’s cock. He felt himself hardening at the sight but remembered that their focus was Kageyama. His eyes wandered to Kageyama’s chest where he caught sight of a pair of pink, hardened nipples.

“Ah! Wha…?” Kageyama let out, his head snapping back down to see that Akaashi was pinching and twisting his nipples. His hands detangled themselves from Bokuto’s hair and traveled up to push away Akaashi’s hands. “Nngh, no Akaashi,” he whined. “I…don’t like it.”

“Hmm? Are you sure?” Akaashi asked. He caught Bokuto’s eyes and nodded his head.

Bokuto gave a hard last suck to Kageyama’s cock before he pulled off with an obscene popping noise. He pushed himself up Kageyama’s abdomen, winking at Kageyama before he leaned up to take hold of Kageyama’s right nipple with his mouth. Closing his eyes, he rolled the nub against his tongue, feeling Kageyama tense under his ministrations.

Kageyama pushed against Bokuto’s shoulders weakly, looking both surprised and embarrassed. “No, no, I don’t like it,” Kageyama cried, scared of the feeling of wanting to come from just having his nipples teased.

Akaashi leaned over to the side and pulled out a bottle of lube from the bag before slipping it to Bokuto. His hand sneaked between Bokuto’s and Kagayama’s body as he wrapped his hand back around Kageyama’s length. Placing open-mouthed kisses on Kageyama’s neck, he whispered, “How are you feeling now? Better?”

Kageyama gave a single nod of his head as he squinted his eyes closed. Having so many hands on his body pleasuring him felt amazing, but he was frustrated from liking it. His eyes shot open when he found something prodding at the entrance of his ass.

“Wha-“

Bokuto promptly shut Kageyama up with his lips, easily deepening the kiss and invading Kageyama’s mouth his tongue. While Akaashi had been diverting Kageyama’s attention, Bokuto took the pleasure of lubing up his fingers. Pulling away from Kageyama, he moved to Kageyama’s ear lobe and gently bit it while Akaashi turned Kageyama’s head his way for a kiss.

Kageyama reached blindly with his hand, finding someone else’s, which he grabbed on to as he felt a finger push past his muscles and prodded against the inside of his asshole. He tore his head away from Akaashi to give him a couple of moments to breathe, but he jolted upon feeling Bokuto’s fingers press up inside of him.

Bokuto looked pleased with himself upon hearing the high-pitched gasps falling from Kageyama’s mouth. “Do you like it there? Just near the front?” Bokuto purred, rubbing against the area again. “Akaashi likes it too.”

Kageyama couldn’t find the ability to formulate words let alone coherent thoughts, especially when he felt his hole being stretched by the addition of another finger. He let his eyes fall close as Akaashi peppered him with more kisses on his neck while playing with his nipples.

“I think he’s good,” Bokuto groaned, shifting on the bed as his hard-on strained against his pants. He reached down to unzip himself while using his other hand to pick up the bottle of lube once again.

Kageyama’s mouth fell open at the sight of Bokuto’s thick cock, and even with his pleasure filled mind registered the end goal of what Bokuto was about to do. He pushed back against Akaashi and tried to turn around while shaking his head.

“No, no, no,” Kageyama whined.

“Shhh,” Akaashi murmured holding Kageyama still as he gently ran his hands up and down Kageyama’s side. “Remember, you’re doing this to make your master happy,” he reminded. “To make Kuroo-san happy.”

“Shit,” Bokuto muttered, turning back to both Akaashi and Kageyama. “I forgot condoms.”

Kageyama whined aloud but was shushed with a sloppy kiss from Akaashi. He moaned freely in Akaashi’s mouth upon feeling another set of fingers enter his hole. Opening his eyes, he saw Bokuto fumbling with the bag once again, so that just meant Akaashi had reached down to enter him. Suddenly, Akaashi jerked his fingers up, hitting a spot that sent pleasure up his spine. It was as if someone was jerking him off from the inside out.

Reaching down to try to pull Akaashi’s fingers out, Kageyama cried, “It’s too deep…Ah…I’ll come.”

“Oh, we can’t have that,” Bokuto piped in, easily garnering Kageyama’s attention. He held up a circular ring and winked at Kageyama before moving his hand down to Kageyama’s cock. “This way, you won’t come before your master. It’s rude,” Bokuto stated, his voice suddenly becoming heavy after he secured the ring.

“Don’t come in him,” Akaashi warned, sending a half-hearted glare towards Bokuto.

Bokuto lined himself up against Kageyama’s hole, rolling his eyes as a bead of sweat rolled down his left temple. “I’ll try not to, but you know I don’t do well with virgins,” Bokuto replied, sucking in a deep breath.

Panic filled Kageyama as he felt the head of Bokuto’s cock pressing against his entrance, he suddenly pulled back his legs and struggled, but Bokuto was quick to hold them open.

“No!” Kageyama cried, tears filling the corners of his eyes. “I want Kuroo-sama…Kuroo-sama…please,” he whined. “No one else, no one else but him!”

Clapping cut through the tense, heavy, lust-filled atmosphere, and the three looked towards the now open door. Kuroo stood leaning against the doorframe, his expression beyond that of smugness. He walked over to the three, his expression turning into one that was unreadable.

Kageyama found himself scrambling forward, straight into Kuroo’s arms, who gently welcomed him.

“Good job, Kageyama,” Kuroo murmured, causing Kageyama to look up. “You passed.”

Bokuto picked up a pillow and buried his face in it while making strange noises. He pulled it off enough to say, “Wah, I was so close too!”

Akaashi leaned back against the headboard, looking pretty pleased with himself. “I was wondering if you were going to let us fuck him,” he stated casually. He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. “He’s honestly too cute.”

Kuroo nodded his head knowingly. He felt Kageyama shiver against him and he smirked knowing the reason why. Making sure that Kageyama still sat on the bed, he tilted his chin up. “Do you want to come?” Kuroo asked bluntly.

Kageyama found himself blushing as he nodded his head. It was surprising to suddenly see Kuroo. He had no idea why he was here, but part of him was thinking that Kuroo had just come to his rescue once again.

Kuroo pulled himself onto the bed and made Kageyama sit in his lap, a position exactly like Kageyama was in when he was on Akaashi’s lap. Kageyama was shocked at the sudden movement and felt even more embarrassed with Kuroo opening up his legs wider for Bokuto and Akaashi to see. Bokuto raised a brow but seemed interested nonetheless.

“What are you doing?” Akaashi asked, his eyes focusing on Kageyama’s slightly swollen hole glistening with the lube that Bokuto had applied earlier.

Kuroo covered Kageyama’s eyes with his hands as he tilted his neck to the side. He locked eyes with Akaashi and slowly, sensually bit down on the junction between Kageyama’s neck and shoulder. Closing his eyes, Kuroo listened to Kageyama’s pained moan before letting go.

“I’m seeing how well you two trained him,” Kuroo replied, his tone curt. He reached down and pressed against the insides of Kageyama’s thighs to open them wider. “And giving you two a show.”

“K-Kuroo-ah!” Kageyama moaned, feeling Kuroo’s hand toy with the base of his cock.

“Kageyama,” Kuroo murmured against Kageyama’s ear. “I’m going to remove the cock ring, and then you will jerk yourself off in front of Akaashi and Bokuto.”

“Ngh!” Kageyama felt himself flush from the brashness of Kuroo’s words. He turned away, not knowing the action caused Kuroo to frown.

“Are you going to obey me?” Kuroo asked.

Akaashi’s voice rang through Kageyama’s head, and he nodded his head. “Yes, Kuroo-sama.”

A side of Kuroo’s mouth tugged up in a smile as he glanced over at Akaashi who returned his look with a smug one of his own.

Kuroo grasped Kageyama’s cock and pumped it a few times, memorized by the way Kageyama’s abdominal muscles contracted from the simple motion. He released the latch of the cock ring, slowly pulling it off. His hands went back to holding Kageyama’s legs open after he tossed aside the ring.

“Go ahead,” Kuroo whispered. “They’re waiting.”

Kageyama’s hands shook as one reached down to grab his own cock, the sensation unfamiliar to him as he’s been having others do it for him. Turning his head to the side and closing his eyes, Kageyama allowed his hand to move up and down. Without the cock ring, Kageyama felt himself coming closer and closer to actually releasing. Especially after all the foreplay Akaashi and Bokuto put him through.

Kuroo grabbed his chin and directed Kageyama’s head back to the front. “Tell Akaashi and Bokuto how good you feel right now,” he commanded. “Tell them how good they made you feel.”

Kageyama swallowed hard. He caught Akaashi’s gaze and instinctively bucked his hips. Immediately he flushed and wanted to turn away but Kuroo kept hold of his head. Suddenly, his hand pumped faster as the realization of him being watched by two attractive, sexy individuals dawned on him.

“Ah…It feels good,” Kageyama finally choked out as his eyes connected with Bokuto’s golden ones. He watched Bokuto smirk and his hips began thrusting into his own hand. He wanted to release so bad. “Amazing,” he moaned.

“When they touched you?” Kuroo prodded. “Did you like it on your dick or your little hole, hmm?” His free hand dipped back behind Kageyama’s thigh to grope one of Kageyama’s butt cheeks.

Kageyama squeezed his hand tighter to gain more friction as his breathing hitched. He was so close. “H-Hole, I like it in my ass,” Kageyama replied, the pitch of his voice unstable.

“Good,” Kuroo purred, his fingers suddenly plunging up into Kageyama.

Kageyama’s back arched painfully as he came, his cum shooting forward, landing on the sheets right in front of Akaashi and Bokuto. His vision became splotched and dotted, and he could hear himself screaming. Kuroo pumped his fingers a couple more times, making sure to brush against Kageyama’s now sensitive prostate to elicit more moans from him. Kageyama could vaguely hear Bokuto groaning about something, but he found himself tiring and losing consciousness. His body was spent.

“Shiiiiit!” Bokuto said while running hands through his hair. “He’s so fucking cute! Ugh, I want to fuck him so bad, ‘Kaashi!”

Akaashi couldn’t agree more. Sure, Kageyama would need more training to put on the best show, but his innocence was a real turn on for people like him who were around people used to both giving and getting dick. He leaned to the side onto Bokuto where he cupped a hand around Bokuto’s still obviously hard cock.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kuroo stood up with Kageyama safe in his arms. He glanced at the two, saying, “I’ll leave you two to fuck out your frustrations.” Using his head, he gestured to Kageyama. “I’m sure you two have something to fantasize about now.”

With that said, Kuroo exited the room, and he wasn’t ten feet away before he could hear loud, obnoxious moaning. Looking down at the naked boy in his arms, he could not help but feel immensely pleased. Asking for Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s assistance had been a success.

Kuroo did not mind his pet _playing_ with others. He did want, however, Kageyama to only open his legs for him, to only let Kuroo into that glorious heat he has yet to taste. Pets can go out, but they must always go back to their master. And now, he was certain that Kageyama would follow this rule.

* * *

 

Kuroo was sitting on his bed, waiting for Kageyama to come back from the bathroom, chain in his hand. As the door opened, he smirked and held out his free hand. Kageyama slipped through the door, closing it behind him. Dropping to all fours, Kageyama crawled over to Kuroo, taking and kissing his hand. Kuroo handed him the chain. With a smile on his face, Kageyama easily attached the chain to his own collar and allowed Kuroo to pull him onto his lap for a kiss.

Kuroo smiled as he tugged on the chain.

“Good boy.”

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first, let me apologize. I know I told a lot of you that I wasn't going to continue this, and that's really because this entire thing started out as a simple drabble, so I didn't have any idea of where this was going to go. Eventually, this came to mind, and bam! There you guys go! I am also very sorry for any grammar mistakes! 
> 
> I thought this was a great opportunity for me to delve into the world of smut, and I think this is really vanilla...but I tried. Like, it took me a whole day to write the word, "cock." I'm sure all the seasoned smut-readers can easily tell how bad this was written, so to all of you, I apologize. I mean, I'm pretty sure a lot of you can tell how inexperienced I am, and I give props to all those who write smut because this was way, way, WAY harder than what it initially seemed. 
> 
> Again, to those who commented, you guys are the inspiration that bubbled in the back of my mind as my fingers struggled to type out those H-scenes. But, yeah, thank you very much for the support! 
> 
> I think you guys can tell I am quite the sucker for bottom!Kageyama by now, right? Well, thank you everyone, and yes, this will be the end of this. Absolutely. No "ands" or "buts." This is it. 
> 
> Haha! *bows* Thank you, everyone!


End file.
